Vyaiel Wardings
Gilnean |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 9 L.C. (Age 29) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = X |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Spellbreaker |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = xyz relatives |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = zyx CoA here |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = put religious beleifs here |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Vyaiel Wardings is a Gilnean Spellbreaker who serves the Remnant of Lordaeron Appearance Black hair kept in an untidy bun sat atop the woman's head, a few strands falling past her ears to accent her facial structure. Behind her crimson gaze churned an anger waiting to be let loose on some unsuspecting foe. Her nose was as straight as could be, not showing any visible damage from fights long passed. A frown often etched itself on her lips should they not be busy drinking from a mug or spouting out every crude thought that crossed her mind. Her facial structure was nothing out of the ordinary for the Gilneans, with high cheekbones and softer features all around, but there was a certain way that she carried herself to set her apart from those around her. Her body was where she truly stood out. Muscled shoulders with arms defined by constant weapon training extending from either side lead down towards a chest that looks almost unexpected on a warrior. Heavy chested and well aware of it, Vy is hardly shy about her features. Her waist curves inward before once more moving out to show wide hips and equally impressive lower-half. A curved and full bottom leads to equally thick legs, showing the power the lie within unashamedly. She seemed to be blessed with both the appeal of a dancer and the strength of a shield-maiden. Whatever she wore seemed to always fit her properly, be it armor or city-wear. Leather breeches clung just so and yet gave her enough mobility to not feel hindered while loose linen tops let her breathe easy and prevent chafing should she don armor. A weapon of some sort is on her at all times, more often than not brandished after gaining the ire of another from her calloused words. Items and Companions Item 1, companion 1 WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP =History= ---- Childhood Born and left in poverty, Vyaiel started life without a chance of rising in the city of Gilneas. Either dead or simply missing, her parents played no part in raising the child they bore. As she grew older, she grew more and more independent, until finally she left the sanctuary that had raised her. For years she kept to herself, doing what was necessary to survive. Begging, thievery, even the light mugging here or there were used to ensure the little girl another day in the city. Not all was sad, however. On occasions with the royals saw fit to host parades or festivals, Vy found herself full from free meals and her pocket heavy with coin that had not belonged to her previously. At one such event, she happened to pick the wrong pocket and came face-to-face with a mountain of an man, covered in shining armor and blessed runes. He smiled down to her and gave her coin, but did not let her leave. The man took her in and fed her, bathed her, clothed her, remade her. He showed compassion that few before had bothered to dole out. She immediately grew fond of the man she'd come to know as the last heir of the Wardings family. The Wardings, she learned, were an old family of great power and ferocity. While many harnessed magic to attain power, they utilized their physical power and combat capabilities to break the spells of errant mages and prevent uprisings against the king. Vyaiel found herself starting life anew as the most recent member of the Wardings family. Her new family was made up of other men and women that the patriarch had taken in under his wing. His late wife had left him without an heir and he sought to let the family grow in a new way if not by blood. Rather than keeping his wealth and resources all to himself, he sought out those with potential to carry the name valiantly and brought them into his fold. That all ended when the Forsaken attacked. As the youngest of their family, Vyaiel was left to stay in the city while the patriarch and the majority of Wardings fought to stop the Forsaken. Once more she fled. Adulthood Years passed, wars waged, and Vy once more knew what it was to be alone. She wandered Azeroth, fallen from the noble heights she'd been allowed to dwell in, as a mercenary. Alcohol and various smokeables become a routine part of her diet. Her armor grew tarnished and uncared for with each passing day. Even her form became less refined in combat, as if she could not care less whether she survived the next conflict. All that had been taught to her was quickly going to waste. Here recently, however, a familiar face has risen from the grave and travels alongside her - serving her just as he did her adoptive father in life. There does seem to be hope yet for the last heir of the Wardings Family. other stuff WIP Positions Held succession boxes here Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Warriors Category:Mynydd Category:Characters